


The Greatest Moment Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Surprises, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Wake Up Call, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny has something planned for this Valentine's Day, & he hopes that it goes off without any hitches, Will the rest of Five-O help?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Moment Of My Life:

*Summary: Danny has something planned for this Valentine's Day, & he hopes that it goes off without any hitches, Will the rest of Five-O help?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danny" Williams woke up from a wonderful nap, along with his fiancée, Melissa Armstrong, who he is madly in love with, They were on vacation, & this time, he made sure that he had his phone, & backup weapons with him, along with his sidearm, He made sure everything is all set for the trip to the cabin three days prior, & he hopes that she would like it, & everything else that he put into it.

 

The Blond was rewarded with a sensuous kiss, & they were stripping clothes off of each other, as they were making their way through the rooms, They fucked against a wall, on the couch, & shower, & in bed, They were trying to outlast the sun. They were holding each other, & Danny finally fell asleep, holding his lover in his arms, where it just felt right. They slept peacefully, since they reaffirmed their love together.

 

Danny was given a interesting "wake up" call the next morning, He felt like he was a last meal, & he, his nipples & body are being nipped, licked, & teased upon. "God, Baby, Please don't stop, please", he was practically begging, He loved to feel cherished for a change. He got his payback, & made sure that she remains satisfied, He was eating out her pussy, & clit. She was screaming out with pleasure, & she was withering & moving around in his grasp, & then she gave him a taste of her own medicine.

 

After that, & a wonderful day together, Danny subtly signaled to the others, that he was ready, They took their positions, & waits for Danny's cue. They walked on the beach hand in hand, & then the blond stopped, & Melissa asked, "Danny, Are you okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he got down on one knee, & presented her with a ring box. "Melissa, You have made the happiest woman on the face of this earth, Will you please do me the honor of being my wife, & continuing to make me happy ?", he asked hopefully. She had tears in her eyes, & said smiling brightly, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you, Danny", & Danny lets out a whoop, & lifts her up into a hug, with her feet barely touching the ground.

 

"She said "yes", Everyone, she said, "YES !!!", he shouted to the others, & they were applauding, cheering, & whooping as they hugged the newly engaged couple, "I am so very happy for you," Commander Steve McGarrett told them both, as he hugs them. "You guys definitely deserve it", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as the ex-surfer pro kissed them on the cheeks, "Be happy, You guys belong together", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said smiling. The Handsome Native hugged them both, Captain Lou Grover said, "It's the best thing that you did for your lives", He gave Melissa a fatherly kiss, & hugs Danny, The Big Man was glad to be part of this occasion. "Let's get a picture of the engaged couple", They had their phones out, & the happy couple decided to pose for them with smiles on their faces.

 

The End.


End file.
